To think we both came here to commit suicide
by LaurenLovegood
Summary: Draco has decided to kill himself. That is until he gets to the actual time and meets an unexpected visitor. who ends up saving his life and vise versa. this is my first ever fan fiction so all comments well. could possibly be continued if you guys like.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I make no profit off of this, and if I was would have made Draco and Luna main characters!

A/N: this is my first ever fan fiction so please be easy, but I really would love a review, and flames are welcome too!

Draco had made up his mind, tonight is the night he would kill himself. He had been planning it for so long. Where he would do it, how he would do it, and what his note would say. The reason had been in his head since he was twelve and that had been four years ago and the list had grown. No one would have understood even if he had told anyone which he hadn't. They would only try to stop him. They couldn't though, no one could.

He tuned a corner and entered the library, his location of choice. That had been the easiest decision, he secretly loved books almost as much a know-it-all Granger. Draco thought it would be nice to have Madame Pince find him among the shelves of dusty volumes, a note for his father in one hand, and one to be read to his fellow students in the other.

He paused for a moment to check and make sure he had everything necessary. He had his notes, his wand so they could bury him with it, and finally the dagger. He had decided he was going to do it the old fashion way with no magic.

As he was standing there he heard a noise in the shelves ahead of him. He drew his wand, more out of habit than anything else, and tiptoed quickly to the source of the noise. Draco was shocked a the scene before him. Her platinum blonde hair covering her face, as she bent over a piece of parchment. The sound had heard had been her quiet sobbing and sniffling. Her quill scratched slowly, thoughtfully across the page, and she would stop occasionally to wipe at her eyes.

Draco called quietly "Luna?"

She looked up surprised, then smiled in her dreamy, if not slightly watery at the moment, manner and said, "Hello Draco. I assume your not here for a little reading in the moonlight?"

It shocked him, really, how she could read everyone, even him so easily. " You would be right, and if I'm not mistaken, neither are you. So what is the reason you're sitting in the library at" he glanced at his watch, " three o'clock in the morning, writing an essay."

She looked up at him with her silver blue doe eyes, and said honestly, "It's not an essay, it's a suicide note. And I'm about to kill my self, just as I expect you are.

He gaped at her "How did you know that?"

"You just have the odd, and unsettling calm around you that surrounds someone about to die, and the wrackspurts are leaving you in peace so you can think clearly for

your remaining time."

Draco just continued staring. Then he said "Who is your note for?"

"My father, would you like to read it?'

"If you don't mind."

"I don't"

Dear Father,

I'm sorry to do this to you especially with mum dead. I want you to know that you did nothing to push me towards this, it was my peers. I tried to do as you said and ignore their rude comments and snide remarks, but smiling is hard to do when all I want to do I weep. I thought I had a friend in Ginny, but when she started going out with Harry, she left me behind. Everyone thinks I'm a freak because I open my mind and eyes to things most people block out. I thought I was going to have friends when I came to Hogwarts, but I'm whispered about behind hands, and even talked about out loud. I get talked to like I'm a Hufflepuff, not a Ravenclaw, and I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry again father.

So so so much love,

Luna

p.s. I love you again, and I'll tell mum you miss her.

"Wow, I can't believe that's how you felt behind your distant stares and smiles."

Luna looked him in the eye and said "Do you want to know my deepest, secret? I mean it doesn't really matter because we'll both be dead before breakfast, so do you want to know?"

Draco nodded, slightly scared, but really more shocked at her sudden outburst to tell him her deepest secret.

She took a deep breath and said quickly "I think I've loved you since my second year." Luna blushed a shade of scarlet that would rival a Weasleys.

Draco was taken aback. Not only because of what she had said, but also because he had never seen her blush before, and it was beautiful. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely. She was surprised and didn't react at first, but then she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled her fingers in his hair. They broke apart for air, and Luna pulled back.

"Why did you want to kill yourself anyways, you always seemed so happy and content."

Draco sighed but started anyway, "People think purebloods are snotty and happy to hate others. But it's not like that, well not all of us anyway. I never understood why I couldn't go to parks and play with the muggle kids, or why I had to be a Slytherin. If the people who criticized us lived our childhood they would understand why we hated them. Because they had a better childhood, they got to play with the kids they wanted to, well I didn't get to! I was tired of being regarded as someone I don't want to be, being hated because of my family and my blood!"

He was crying by the time he finished, fingering the dagger in his pocket.

Luna looked at him "Do you want to run away and get married the next Hogsmeade trip?" she asked, no joke in her voice.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard, had she just proposed!

"Well I love you, you love me, why wait?" She smiled at him lovingly.

"We should probably wait until we're both graduated at least" He smiled back meaning every word.

"Okay, we wait five years, time to get out of school and get jobs"

"It's a deal then," and then he got down on one knee, took her hand and said, " Luna Lovegood, in five years time, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Luna was beaming at him and jumping up and down saying, "Yes, yes, yes ,yes!"

Draco calmed her with a quick kiss, and the said, " And to thin we both came here to commit suicide."


End file.
